


The Anniversary Surprise

by WaitingForArthur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom Merlin, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, domestic!merlin, sub arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForArthur/pseuds/WaitingForArthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Merlin and Arthur's tenth Anniversary and Arthur has cooked a delicious seafood dinner...but he wants to do something new, something different.  What happens next is something Arthur had not been expecting...not really anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored one night and had people submit AUs on Tumblr. One of the submissions was domestic merthur...and well, this is what happened...

Ten year Anniversary…this has to be special Arthur,  _don’t fuck it up._

But as Arthur stood there, staring at the ingredients for a seafood dinner surprise for Merlin, he couldn’t help but feel nervous.  How could he make this dinner special? He’s made plenty of dinners like this for him.

Arthur sighed and picked up his apron, not wanting to get his freshly pressed shirt dirty, and tied it on. He found it peaceful and relaxing to cook knowing he had plenty of time before Merlin came home. He knew the meal would come out perfect, that Merlin would be grateful, but was this going to be all? Just dinner and sex later?

He bit his lip in thought as he stirred the lemon sauce for the salmon. What was something Merlin always wanted? What would surprise him, but make him happy?  

And then a thought came to Arthur. A completely ridiculous idea.  One that was definitely a tad out of his normal string of thought.

He put his spoon down, washed his hands, and went into the master bedroom.  There he stripped out of his clothes, folding them neatly on the bed.  He stood there awkwardly for a moment, stark naked, before putting the apron back on.  He went back to the kitchen, stopped, started walking back to the room, but stopped himself again.

He stood in the hallway, staring up at the ceiling, his hands on his naked hips, “Arthur Pendragon…your husband has seen you naked.  He likes the way you look naked.  Suck it up and get your naked arse back in that kitchen!”

Satisfied with his pep talk, Arthur headed back into the kitchen.  He had a new air of confidence…so confident in fact, he didn’t close the blinds, even though they were on the 23rd floor of the apartment building, still it felt… _naughty._

Arthur smiled to himself knowing any perve with a telescope could see his bare arse shining like a beacon in the brightly lit apartment.

He pondered Merlin’s reaction.  Would he laugh at Arthur’s idiocy? Would he scoff and tell Arthur to put his clothes back on? Or would he pounce Arthur there and then, sod the dinner and the peeping toms.

He imagined Merlin coming in, his eyes widening, licking his lips, stripping down before the door could fully close behind him… _fuck_. Arthur was getting hard already. This new exhilarating feeling of doing something different, something sexy, was making his pulse race and his head spin.  He hoped Merlin would come home soon.

Merlin didn’t come home for another hour.  Arthur had stood in the kitchen, tinkering around it, making the special dinner.  He almost forgot he was completely naked under the apron…almost…

"A-Arthur?"

Arthur spun around, the refrigerator door closing behind him.  Merlin was standing in the doorway, his bag hanging from his hand, his tie loosened and slightly askew, his hair windblown, cheeks flushed.  It looked like he had rushed home, unless that blush was from Arthur’s naked arse peeping out at him from behind the counter, his cheeks spread as he bent over to put the salad in the fridge. “Hey, Merlin. Happy Anniversary!”

He held his arms out as Merlin continued to gaze up and down at Arthur’s attire—or rather lack of—

"You, er—" he cleared his throat and smoothed the front of his shirt down, "—You’re not wearing any clothes," he pointed out, giving Arthur a look like a confused puppy.

Arthur glanced down as if confirming, yes he was still naked, and looked up at Merlin with a sheepish grin, “Yeah—I, uh, thought I’d try something different.” He ruffled his hair and rubbed the back of his neck, his balance shifting foot to foot.

Merlin swallowed hard and gave Arthur another once over before conspicuously palmed himself, trying to adjust the tightness that had formed while he stood there gazing at the starkness of his husband.

Arthur went to open his mouth to explain himself, but never even got a word out before Merlin was in his space, his hands on Arthur’s hips, pushing him back against the counter, his mouth on Arthur’s, silencing any surprise that may have come out of Arthur’s mouth.

Merlin ran his hands up a down Arthur’s body, feeling his rippling muscles beneath the apron, carding his fingers through blonde hair, grabbing his bare ass and digging his nails into the soft skin.

Arthur’s head spun as Merlin ground his hips against Arthur’s.  The amount of coverage Merlin had was unfair; Arthur felt he would explode if he couldn’t feel Merlin beneath him, writhing from pleasure.

He bent forward and grabbed the underside of Merlin’s thighs, lifting him so he could wrap his long legs around Arthur’s waist.

"I want…to…fuck you…Arthur," he whispered between kissing Arthur’s lips, his cheek, his jawline, and his neck. Arthur looked up at Merlin, his blue eyes dominated by blown pupils, the tips of his ears were red, and his lips were plump and shining with spit.

He nodded and breathless he said, “Okay…okay, where?” He felt like all the air had left him, all the common sense—gone—out the window. Fucking? What was that? It had to have been the deep, hoarse command that sat between them.  The authority Merlin commanded all of a sudden, the way his hips continued to roll against Arthur.  How is nails dug into his skin and how his eyes alone commanded Arthur to get down on his knees and  _beg_  for Merlin to fuck him.

Merlin whipped his head around, looking for a place adequate enough for a thorough fucking. “There,” he said, his head jerking towards the dining room table.

Arthur carried him over, sucking on the exposed skin of his collarbone beneath his shirt.  He reached the table in no time and placed Merlin down, still sucking and licking the lines of his neck until he felt Merlin’s hands pushing on his chest.  He pulled away and his body ached to touch him again.

Merlin stood up and whispered in Arthur’s ear, “You’re going to lay on that table and I’m going to fuck you senseless, Arthur Pendragon.” He shivered as he reached to untie the apron, but Merlin grabbed his hands, shaking his head, “Oh no, you’re leaving that little housewife apron on.”  He walked around Arthur and pushed him toward the table.  When the top of his thighs hit the table, Merlin put more pressure between his shoulder blades and forced him down until his chest was pressed against the cool, dark surface of their wooden table.

Arthur heard him unbuckling his belt, his cock twitched.  He heard the sound of pants unzipping and falling to the floor, he moaned.  He waited to feel soft hands touching him, caressing him, for Merlin's fingers to push inside him…but it was silent and Arthur heard nothing felt nothing—

And then the stinging of a belt jolted him forward, his palms flat on the table, “Oh—fuck, Merlin!” He screamed.

He felt Merlin leaning over him, his breath ghosting Arthur’s ear, “You okay?”

Ten years ago Arthur would’ve turned around, livid, and leaving Merlin behind in the dust. But now?  He nodded, his cheek sweaty against the wood, but a smile formed on his face and he was pushing his ass back into Merlin’s legs, begging for more.

The belt cracked against his bare arse three more times, his skin stinging and his cock throbbing.  The first hit, now that he was prepared for it, had him groaning loudly and lewdly.  The second made his eyes screw up and his mouth hang open in a silent scream.  The third hit made his knees weak as he moaned Merlin’s name.  He flexed and unflexed his fingers over and over, anticipating the pressure of fingers and cock pushing into him.  Again…it didn’t come.  Instead, Merlin grabbed his arms and gently folded them behind Arthur’s back and he felt silky fabric against his skin.  He turned to see Merlin tying his tie around Arthur’s wrists.  His forehead fell with a thunk to the table as he envisioned Merlin standing there in his business suit, Arthur in the apron, raw from being spanked with Merlin’s belt and tied up with his tie.  It was like some messed up domestic setting, but one that Arthur enjoyed  _very_  much.

"I’m going to fuck you until you scream," Merlin said, his voice gruff and raw. "Fuck you until you are so spent you can’t stand." He kicked Arthur’s leg apart and began sucking his fingers obscenely, coating them in spit, "Arthur—"

Hearing his name in that voice, with such a dominant finality…he almost didn’t realize that Merlin had two fingers in him, working him open, slowly and achingly.  He leaned back into the touch, but Merlin grasped his tied hands and kept him still.  He teased Arthur, letting his fingers scissor open and closed without moving them in and out. He finally released his hold on Arthur’s hands, only to reach down and cup his balls, massaging them gently, running his thumb over the spot behind his balls.

"Arg—fuck, Merlin—please."

Merlin moaned at Arthur’s begging and he fucked into Arthur with his fingers a few more times before taking them out, leaving him empty.  His body shook as he waited for Merlin to touch him, to fuck him and when he finally felt Merlin push into him, fucking him slowly, his other hand fondling his balls, he screamed out in pleasure.  His yells were silenced by Merlin’s lips.  He lay there, feeling Merlin inside him, his clothed chest against his back, his tongue fucking into his mouth.  It was lewd and hot and totally not Merlin.  What had he done when he took off his clothes and put on that apron? He had coaxed out this wild side of Merlin, this new kinky side, and Arthur was elated.  

Then there was nothing as Merlin stood up, only the sensation of Merlin’s cock inside him…and then he began fucking into Arthur, faster, harder.  The sound of skin slapping against skin, Merlin hanging onto Arthur’s tied hands as he slammed into him over and over.  The table creaked beneath them, the sound mixing with Merlin’s gasping and Arthur’s moans.  

"Arthur—jesus—oh, god—" He felt Merlin's knuckles pressing the spot behind his balls again, and Arthur’s vision blurred as the pressure built, as it rose and rose and—

"Arthur!" Merlin came inside him and hearing his name, yelled through Merlin’s shattering orgasm had him moaning out loudly as his orgasm crashed through him too, wrecking all conscious, coherent thought.

He felt a tear roll down his cheek and his breath fogged the table top as he tried regulating his racing heart and staggered breathing.

Merlin pulled out gently, Arthur only wincing slightly.  He untied Arthur and rubbed his shoulders before Arthur pushed himself up from the table.  He felt spent…he wasn’t even sure he could make it through dinner without crashing.

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur’s middle, trailing soft kisses on his shoulder and neck.  Arthur turned in Merlin’s grasp to face him.  His fringe was damp with sweat and a satisfied smirk played on his lips.

"Merlin…you’re so beautiful."  He kissed Merlin’s nose, "—And I don’t know what came over you, but—"

"I’m sorry," he said, biting his lip shyly.

"No, no—Merlin, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.  Maybe I should wear this attire more often."

"Jesus—" Merlin’s head fell against Arthur’s shoulder, "Fuck, Arthur…please do."

Arthur chuckled and hugged Merlin, “Happy Anniversary.”

Merlin purred against him, “Happy Anniversary, clotpole.”


End file.
